Ask America
by Anonymous Uke
Summary: "Don't stay where you're not wanted." - Anonymous. America feels unwanted by the global community. In order to make everyone happy, he decides to fulfill what he believes is his ultimate, final duty: To leave planet earth forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys an gals, this is my first published fan fiction ever. Therefore, it is most likely going to be mediocre. I will get better, I promise. A few things: First, I apologize that Japan's lines do not have r's replacing the l's. I am not good at that. Second, anytime the text is in italics, that is in Japan's head (his thoughts). Third, I hope you guys and gals actually enjoy it! ;D

The evening is cool as Japan slowly walks through the gardens at Austria's villa in the foothills of the Alps, admiring the handy work of the groundskeeper. He walks along the reflection pond, watching the fish swim ever so slowly. He closes his eyes lifts his face to heaven as a gentle breeze sweeps through the gardens. He opens his eyes to see a breathtaking night sky before him. _What a beautiful evening. Truly, it is a pity that it must be spent inside._ He is drawn from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see a smiling England. "C'mon old chap, the conference is about to begin." Japan nods and follows England into the villa. Just as they are about to enter, Japan stops to get one last look at the beautiful scene. England, noticing this, stops as well. "It truly is beautiful, isn't it, Japan? Too bad the world is going to be much less beautiful soon," England says. Japan, somewhat confused by this statement, turns around and says, "Excuse me?" "Oh, nothing, Japan. Let's go inside," replies England. Japan, although still confused, complies.

Inside, the most powerful nations in the world have been assembled to discuss various approaches at relieving the world's woes. China and Russia quietly converse with one another in the corner. India, South Africa, and Brazil smile for a photo. France and Germany sit at a small, round table, casually chatting and drinking their alcoholic beverages of choice. At the hors d'oeuvres table, Austria and Hungary are laughing at Prussia's usual antics. Saudi Arabia is speaking in Arabic to someone on his cell phone. Japan scans the room, but there is no sign of the United States of America. _America-san is late. That is quite out of character_. Austria glances at his watch, realizing that it is time for the meeting to begin. "All right, everyone, follow me to the conference room," he says. The nations comply.

As the assembled nations discuss the plethora of problems facing the modern world, Japan cannot help but notice that America is still absent from the meeting. He leans over to England and whispers, "England-san, why is America-san not here?" "Oh, he'll be here. That wanker is always late," replies an unconcerned England. Japan huffs at this response as he knows better. _America-san is never late. England-san knows this as well. He must be hiding something from me_. As the meeting progressed and the hours ticked on, Japan became increasingly worried. "Engrand-san, this degree of tardiness is unacceptable! Where on earth is America-san?" Japan whispered firmly. England gives a heavy sigh. "Have you ever thought that, just maybe, he did not want to come?" replies England. Japan is taken back by this suggestion. _Since when did America-san not leap at the opportunity to solve problems, playing hero?_ Japan's concern turns into frustration. _After this meeting is over, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!_

The meeting finally comes to a close. Austria stands before the present nations to give a farewell speech. "Thank you all for attending. I trust that you all were able to make significant progress in planning future world peace endeavors. Remember, the next meeting will be hosted by Ameri... Where is America?" asked a puzzled Austria. Brazil stands up and says, "who needs him? We can do just fine without that brute!" "Yeah! We don't need that immature oaf holding our hands!" replies South Africa. "We are the new rising powers in this world. The era of American hegemony has all but ended," adds China as Russia nods in agreement. Japan finds himself slightly disturbed by the nations' remarks. He looks over at England to find a very saddened countenance. Japan nudges England, motioning that it is time to leave. As they walk to their vehicles, Japan can still hear the other nations hoot and holler as the America bashing continued. Japan gets in his car and heads straight for America's house.

As Japan pulls into the driveway, he sees that England has all ready arrived and is walking up to the door. Japan parks and watches from his car as England rings the door bell. America opens the door slowly. England pulls a small mechanical device from his shirt and hands it over to America. America says a few words to England then closes the door. When England turns around, Japan is shocked to see the incredible sorrow on the Englishman's face. _This is most troubling. What could be wrong with England-san?_ Japan steps out of his car to meet England. "England-san, what is the matter? You look very distraught," says Japan. England looks Japan in the eye, but he says nothing. He tries to get in his car, but Japan grabs him by the arm. "England-san, please!" he says firmly. "Ask America," replies England as he closes his car door and speeds off.

Japan slowly and sheepishly approaches America's front door. He reaches the door and knocks three times. He waits a few moments, but there is no response. He lifts his hand to knock again when a shirtless, sweaty America opens the door. "Can I help you, Japan?" asks a perturbed America. "I-I-I was just coming to a-ask why you were not at the meeting," replies Japan. America's eyes narrow. "I am in insulted by that question," replies America as he tosses Japan the same device that England gave to America moments earlier. Japan feels sick upon realizing that it is a digital recorder. "Play it," says America. "But I..." "Play it!" America interrupts Japan firmly, startling the smaller nation. Japan reluctantly hits play. Immediately, the voices of the other nations bashing America come through the speakers. "Don't ask stupid questions, Japan. It is beneath you," says America. Suddenly, a voice comes from a walkie-talkie latched on America's waist. "Sir, two and eight are having trouble with their electromagnetic field generators. We can get the systems to start, but they cannot maintain the field without overheating," says the voice. America removes the walkie-talkie from his waist, brining up to his face. He responds, "reroute some of the liquid nitrogen from life support. That should solve the problem." "Yes, Sir," replies the voice. America turns his attention back to Japan. "If that is all you came here to ask, I have to get back to work," America says in a rather annoyed tone. Japan nods, and America closes the door. A somber Japan turns and walks down the driveway back to his car. He opens his car door, but before he gets in, he turns and gives one last glance at America's house. _Electromagnetic field generators? Life support? What on earth is he talking about?_ Japan, still incredibly puzzled, gets in his car and returns home.

At Russia's house, China and Russia sit in front of a cozy fire. China takes a sip of his green tea as Russia slowly begins to doze off. "America did not show up at the meeting today. This is an excellent turn of events," says China. "Indeed. His absence showed the weakness of his resolve, making the two of us seem more viable as world leaders," replies Russia. China takes another sip of his tea. He suddenly feels Russia's large hand caress his arm. "Our time will come... Soon, I promise," says Russia in a lover's voice. China gives a soft smile, putting his hand on Russia's. Suddenly, the hot line rings. An irked Russia looks over at the phone. "What does America want at this time of night?" he asks himself allowed. He gets up and answers the phone. "What do you want, America?" asks Russia angrily. "Nice to speak to you to, Russia. Is China there?" replies America. "Yes, he is," replies Russia as he hands China the phone. "Make it quick," says China. "Fair enough. I need 100,000 tons of titanium. In return, I will close every base I have in the Pacific, including Japan, Taiwan, South Korea, Australia, and Hawaii," replies America. China is utterly shocked by this incredible offer. "Deal," says China excitedly. Without another word, America hangs up the phone.

Japan is awoken by loud noises and shouting men. _What on earth is going on?_ He gets up and takes a shower, putting on his clothes and going outside to investigate the racket. He is shocked to see the American military base packing up and leaving. He stops the base commander and asks, "What is the meaning of this? Where are you all going?" "You didn't hear? America is closing every base in the Pacific, even Pearl Harbor. We're all getting moved back to California," replies the commander. "What? Why?" asks a now very worried Japan. "Listen, I'm just the commander here, I don't know everything that goes on in Washington D.C. I just follow orders." replies the commander as he returns to his duties. _What is going on? Why is America doing this?_ Japan was determined to find out. He returns to his house and calls America. The phone goes straight to voice mail. An irritated Japan hangs up the phone. He then tries to call England. England answers after one ring. "Good morning Japan. How is your day?" asks a chipper England. "Not good. America is dismantling every one of his military bases in the Pacific, even Pearl Harbor. Why is he doing this?" asks Japan. "All ready? What a shame," replies England. "Wait... What do you mean 'all ready?'" asks Japan. "Ask America," replies England. "Listen Japan, I would love stay and chat, but I have a lot to do. I'll call you later this evening. Good day to you, sir." England hangs up the phone.

Japan, determined to uncover the root of America's strange behavior, returns to America's house. As he approaches the door, he hears America shouting at someone. "What do you mean 'it won't lift off the ground?' Recalibrate it and try again! Redesign the whole damn thing if you have to! That has to lift 35% of the weight!" _Recalibrate? Lift? What is he talking about?_ Japan reaches the door, reluctantly ringing the door bell. He becomes even more nervous as he hears an agitated America stomping toward the front door. "Go away! I want to be alone!" says America through the door. "It is Japan. I just want to speak for a moment, if you are not terribly busy," says Japan. The door slowly opens, revealing an emotionless America. Again, he was sweaty and shirtless. With a sigh, he says, "Japan, take a look at me. Do I look like I have time to talk? I have an ass load of work to do. What do you want?" Japan, realizing that America is under great stress, excuses his rudeness. "America-San, what is going on? You are obviously stressed, and busy, but removing all of your Pacific influence? What is the purpose of such actions?" asks Japan. "You're memory really sucks, doesn't it? Come in for a sec," replies America. Japan follows him into the house and into a room with pictures of every nation on the left wall. On a desk, there is a large pile of digital recorders. Japan's heart sinks. America picks up several of the recorders and plays them. Japan is bombarded with a cacophony of America bashing. America looks at him, and then turns back to the desk, selecting and playing several more recorders. "Please, America-San, no more, but I still don't understand," says Japan. America stops all of the recorders. "This will make you understand," replies America as he picks up a recorder with a broken heart sticker on it. Japan becomes very sick at the sound of his own voice. "America-San is an intrusive nation with no regard for others. He advances only his own interests, sacrificing others in order to further his own selfish agenda. In the grand scheme of things, the global community would be better without him," Japan's voice plays through the recorder. Japan stares at the recorder, speechless. His concentration is broken by a tear landing on the recorder. He looks up as another tear runs down America's face. "America-San... I'm..." "What? Sorry? No, you're only sorry that I know how you really feel... How everyone feels... Even England..." interrupts America. America leaves Japan alone in the room. After a few moments America returns with a cup in each hand. He hands one filled with tea to Japan. "I ordered this tea from Tokyo. I hear it's the best," says America. Japan slowly takes a sip, his gaze fixed into space. "How do you do it?" asks Japan. "Pardon?" replies America. "How are you able to remain so kind, despite the great hatred aimed at you?" asks Japan. "America takes a sip of his cup, which is filled with black coffee."Because my love for others is not dependent on their love for me, but I have done that for 250 years now, Japan. I am tired... So tired... Therefore, I am in the process of performing my final, greatest act of love... To leave," replies America. Japan looks up at him in shock."T-to leave? What is that supposed to mean?" asks a greatly concerned Japan. America gives a soft smile, and then motions for Japan to follow him. Japan follows him to the kitchen where he opens the pantry. America moves several boxes aside, revealing a secret panel. He opens it and types in a 13 digit code. The back wall of the pantry opens, revealing a service elevator. America leads Japan into the elevator. He hits 'b47.' "b47? 47 floors... Down?" asks Japan. America nods.

The elevator comes to a stop. As the door opens, Japan's breath is taken away at the sight of a starship the size of five aircraft carriers. "Behold, the USS New York. This star ship is one of the thirteen vessels that are going to take me and my people off of this damned rock. As you probably guessed, the remaining twelve are named after the other twelve original colonies. Each cruiser can hold 2.3 million personnel," says America somewhat proudly. Japan looks on in awe. "But that is only 29.9 million people. What will happen to the remaining 300 million plus American citizens?" asks Japan "What? You mean the 300 million disloyal, unpatriotic scum bags? They are going to be left here for you all to deal with. I am taking the best, brightest, and most patriotic American citizens only," replies America. "This is... Unbelievable. America-San, how long have you been working on this?" asks Japan. "Two months. We Americans work fast when we have to," replies America. After a few moments of silence, Japan asks, "How is leaving an act of love?" "You love people by giving them what they want. The people of this world want me gone, and I am going to give them what they want so that they will be happy," replies America. "Where will you go?" asks Japan. "Aurora Centaurus, a recently discovered planet with a similar ecological structure to earth," replies America. "Will you ever come back?" asks Japan. America remains silent for moment. "No," America finally whispers. A wave of sadness comes over Japan. He grabs America by the arm. "Please, do not do this. You don't have to go," he says. America looks him in the eyes and says, "in the grand scheme of things, I do. Japan is struck speechless. A scientist approaches America from behind. "Mr. Jones, we've done it. The ships can escape earth's atmosphere" says the man. America turns around. "Excellent! How long until the fleet is fitted and ready for departure?" asks America. "72 hours at the most, Sir," replies the man. Japan looks up in disbelief. _Three days until the world would never hear from or see America ever again?_ Japan became very distraught. "This is all my fault. America, if there is anything I can do to make you stay, please tell me!" says Japan, his eyes welling up with tears. America faces Japan and replies, "Ya know, England used those exact words when I told him all of this, and I will use the exact words that I used in response to him. Build a time machine and stop me from ever existing." Japan is angered by this. Without realizing what he is doing, Japan punches America in the face. America's head simply turns to the side. Everyone in the hanger stops and stares at Japan. "I… I…" Japan stutters, not believing what he just did. A big grin stretches across America's face. "Haha! It's ok, Japan. I deserved that. Thanks!" he says with a thumbs up. "Well, I think it's time for you to go, Japan. We need to get back to work. I don't want to keep you guys waiting. America returns to the elevator, but Japan does not follow. "Are you coming?" asks America. Japan does not respond. "Japan, please. I need to oversee the final preparations for departure. Japan slowly turns toward America, walking toward the elevator at an even slower pace. He steps onto the elevator, America following suit. America presses 1, and the elevator doors close. Once the elevator reaches America's house, America leads Japan to the front door. As Japan is leaving, America grabs him by the arm, stopping him and saying, "Hey, Japan. I'm really sorry for being such a crappy nation. I'm no hero, I know. I'm just a nuisance. I always have been. I hope things get better once I am gone." Without saying a word, Japan pulls away from America and leaves.

Five days go by. Japan is awoken by a knock on the door. He groggily gets out of his bed and answers the door. He opens the door to find a concerned looking England. "Japan, oh thank goodness you're awake. Have you seen or spoken to America recently?" asks England. Japan, still half asleep, mumbles, "five days… ago…" England gives a heavy sigh, placing his face in his hands. "Is something wrong, England-san?" asks Japan. England lifts his face and says, "He is not answering anyone. I know why, and I know that you know as well, but it's just… it's just too soon! We have to stop him!" Japan shakes his head. "It is no use, England-san. Even if we succeed in keeping his body here, his spirit has long since departed," says Japan. Suddenly, England remembers something. "Oh no… Today is the day that we are supposed to have the world conference at America's house…" "He is going to make a showcase out of his departure… typical…" says Japan. England's face becomes disgusted. "How dare you!" he says angrily. Japan holds up one finger, stopping England before he begins. "You can yell at me all that you like after the meeting, but right now, we need to get to America-san's house," says Japan. England sighs. "Agreed. Hurry up then, you can ride with me," he says. Japan nods and turns to prepare himself, mostly mentally, for what is about to happen.

England and Japan arrive at America's house. All of the other nations are all ready inside. Japan and England hurry inside to find the other nations sitting in the conference room, growing impatient. They all turn to look at the two tardy nations. "It is about time," says China. The two nations take their seats. "Where is America?" asks India. "Yeah, we need to get some money and aid of him. That's all he's good for really," replies Brazil. The other nations laugh. Japan is outraged. He stands up and slams his fist on the table. "Shut the hell up! All of you! If I…" Japan is interrupted by a large monitor lowering from the ceiling. Once it comes a stop, America appears on the screen. "Good afternoon, fellow nations of the world. I'm glad that you were all able to make it here today. I'm flattered, but I myself will be absent. This message is actually to inform you that I will be absent from every meeting from this point on… because I won't be here. On this day, I and my people are leaving this planet indefinitely. Under no circumstance will we return. The second purpose of this video is to reveal the location of my will. It is in the bottom drawer of my nightstand. You can read it later, but right now, I would like you to step out on the back patio to witness something I hope you quickly forget." The video stops, and a countdown timer appears with thirty seconds on the clock. The nations scramble to get outside in time. As they all flood onto the patio, thirteen massive hangers open along the ground. A thunderous roar echoes for miles and miles as the thirteen ships rise out of the hangers and into the heavens. The other nations look on in awe. Tears are streaming down Japan's face. _He did it… He actually left… Forever…_ Within minutes, the fleet has vanished into the upper atmosphere. Russia and China look at one another in disbelief. "Get in here! All of you!" England yells from inside the house. The others return to the conference room to find England holding America's will. "Sit down. I want everyone to hear this," he says. They comply. England begins to read the will aloud. "Dear friends, I mean acquaintances, if you are reading this will, then I have all ready begun my journey to the stars. I failed to leave a positive legacy, but at least I can give my closest friends, I mean acquaintances, a parting gift. England is to have all of my territory east of the Mississippi River. Japan is to have all of my territory west of the Mississippi River. All of my nuclear weapons have been dismantled save the few I took with me should things get harry with the extraterrestrials. I wish you all the best of luck in your endeavors at world peace. I'm sure it will be much easier without me around. Hate and forget, America." The room is silent enough to hear the heartbeats of the assembled nations. After a few moments of silence, India asks, "well… what do we do now?" Japan slowly looks up at India and simply replies, "Ask America."


	2. NEWS FLASH

Good day to you all. This is a notification for anyone who added this story to their story watch. This story will not continue, but another story takes place after the events of this story. You can find it here: .net/s/7939619/1/Somewhere_Out_There

Warning: This story is rated M and contains/will contain yaoi.


End file.
